


[Podfic] teach your man to fish

by quietnight



Series: barnacle boy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Original Canadian Character, Park Rangers Don't Get Paid Enough, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Selkies, selkie bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky doesn’t deign to stay in Stark Tower for much longer than it takes to completely clean out the kitchens’ fish supply. After slurping down the last oyster and sneering in disgust at the contents of the walk-in freezer, Bucky turns to Steve, pelt over his shoulder, and says, “Where do you live?”





	[Podfic] teach your man to fish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [teach your man to fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042694) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FRZng2ZRtkkkmQgAjUkROwuDw01TbUOz/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silentwalrus and everyone who donated to enable The Sealquel!!! 
> 
> My deepest apologies to Frank Sinatra's entire oeurve: I actually feel bad about this. But not bad enough to change it. 
> 
> P.S. Dearest chadlet, I noticed you accidentally wrote that Ranger Beaumont has a strong Canadian accent but thanks to our Speicial and Deep Connexion I know that what you actually meant was that she sounds just like me. I fixed it for you, no problem.


End file.
